


He's My Cherry Pie

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow job with pie, Come Eating, Crack, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, Just Plain Crack, M/M, Pie, That is what it is, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Using cherry pie filling as lube, cherry pie, cherry pie blow job, honestly i don't know what this is, square: food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean agrees to help Cas decide if he really does prefer cherry pie.Dean will never be the same.
  Dean loves pie. There is no two ways about it. Anyone that knows Dean, knows this is an absolute fact. There are two things that you can be absolutely fucking sure of when it came to Dean. 


He would do anything for his brother, including die, which he has, let’s not talk about that though.
He loves pie. 
 
  Of course there is probably another thing there too. Something about an Angel of the Lord. The very one sitting across from him right now giving him a predatory smile. The one holding a pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for what you're about to read. I am also not sure how this happened. I tried to make something that wasn't crack, then it just was crack.  
> You've been warned.  
> As always, unedited and unbeta'd. Also may slip in and out of different tenses. *shrugs*  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Update: The lovely [johoomwrites](https://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/)  
>  enjoyed this fic _so much_ she was inspired to write a pie related fic herself! [Find that here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8370712)  
>  It really is lovely. Heed the tags.

Dean loves pie. There is no two ways about it. Anyone that knows Dean, knows this is an absolute fact. There are two things that you can be absolutely fucking sure of when it came to Dean. 

  1. He would do anything for his brother, including die, which he has, let’s not talk about that though.
  2. He loves pie. 



 

Of course there is probably another thing there too. Something about an Angel of the Lord. The very one sitting across from him right now giving him a predatory smile. The one holding a pie. 

 

“You know what my favorite flavor of pie is, Dean?” Dean suppressed the shiver that danced down his spine. 

 

“Thought it all tasted the same to you, Cas. Like, uh..molecules.” He snarked at the Angel. Which only make his smile grow bigger. 

 

“While that it true, Dean, I still have a preference.” He paused and tilted his head and his eyes looked to the side like he was thinking, “At least, I believe I do. I was hoping that you would help me test that theory.” 

 

“If it includes me getting a piece of that pie, absolutely.” Dean must have said the right thing because Cas’ face light up like a kid on Christmas morning. 

 

Without warning Dean found himself being dragged down the bunkers halls.    
“Cas, buddy, where are we going?” He tried to sound amused but he was so confused. 

 

“To test my theory, Dean.” his voice held the same serious tone it always did when they were discussing important matters.

 

“Uhh…” He found them in the bunkers communal showers that they rarely used, favoring instead the individual ones that were located near their rooms. “Cas? Why are we in here?” 

 

“I thought that it would be easier to clean up.” Cas set the pie down on the counter and turned to Dean.  

 

“Easier to clean what-” he let out what he would refuse to acknowledge was a squeal as Cas’ deft fingers quickly stripped him of his jeans and boxers. He  _ was _ relaxing so he didn’t have shoes on to bother with. 

While he was thoroughly confused, his dick seemed to be on board with whatever crazy thing Cas had planned for this. He groaned, “Cas, what are you doing?” 

 

“Step out of these, Dean.” Without even questioning it Dean stepped out of his pants and boxers. “Now stay still.” 

The Angel smiled at Dean’s half hard cock. His tongue darted out and licked it playfully. When his hips jerked the Angel smiled up at him as he took the length in his mouth and quickly brought him to full hardness. 

 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, “not that I’m not completely happy to let you continue with that, but I’m a bit confused.” He tried not to thrust into Cas’ mouth at the sensation. 

 

“Hold still, Dean.” Cas reached for the pie. 

  
“Cas, no!” Dean didn’t sound desperate, really. But that was  _ pie _ .

Cas glared at him. “Dean, you said you would help me. Now please keep quiet.” 

 

With that Dean watched as Cas stuck his fingers in the pie close to the edge of the pan and dragged cherry pie filling, dripping down his wrist, up to slather on Dean’s hard cock. 

 

Dean watched in horror as Cas defiled the pie. All he could think was  _ Dude this is NOT  _ American Pie, _ don’t. Wait, is that where he got this idea? _

 

Dean didn’t have time to think anymore when Cas dipped back down and began to lick and suck off every bit of sweet cherry goodness that was somehow still warm. His knees buckled and he almost fell. 

 

Luckily for him, he had an Angel looking over him. Or well, an Angel on his knees. In the bathroom. Currently lapping cherry pie filling off Dean’s balls.

He was pretty sure his brain might explode. 

 

All he was able to do at that point was to hold on for the ride. He was pretty sure that Cas muttered something about needing to try it again to be sure that he liked it. 

Before he knew it Cas was slathering even more pie onto his dick and even giving it a few tugs before cleaning him off with his mouth all over again. 

  
Yup. He was pretty sure his brain was broke. Or Cas was broke. Or he was cursed. He knew he wasn’t dreaming. As hot as he apparently found this, he wouldn’t have been able to dream this up. Because pie is for  _ eating _ . Not...not this, whatever this was.

  
Sooner than he would have expected he was coming hard into Cas’ hand and in his mouth. 

He just stared on in orgasmic bliss, watching the Angel use his tongue to swirl the red and creamy white together on his hand before licking it off, delicately, from his fingers, the palm of his hand, and his wrist where the mixture dripped down. 

 

“Thank you, Dean. I think I have my answer.” Cas’ voice was serious and sounded completely unaffected. 

 

“Yeah?” He was still curious damnit. 

 

“Yes, I do in fact have a preference for cherry pie, as long as I lick it off of your dick.” Cas then reached over, picked up Dean’s clothes and handed them to him. 

“If you’ll get dressed I will have a piece of pie waiting for you. Then I’ll come clean up the bathroom.” Then he left. 

 

As soon as Castiel left Dean looked down and saw splatters of cherry pie on the tiles.  _ Guess it will be easier to clean up in here. _

“God damnit.” 

 

He met Cas in the kitchen, he ate the damn pie, he made sure Sam did  _ not _ have any of the pie. That would be too weird to let his brother have some of his sex pie. 

 

From then on if he blushed furiously and got half hard just from seeing cherry pie listed on a diner menu, well, no one needed to know why.

 


End file.
